Volunteer Protector in the Quarter Quells
by steenta112
Summary: Spoiler Alert. Takes place in Catching Fire. Snow decides to send a message to Katniss in the Quarter Quell while forcing her to continue to lie about being pregnant and about Gale being her cousin. Unsure of who ends up with who. Peeta/Katniss/Gale
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Hunger Games! This starts in Catching Fire at the Quarter Quell, so warning if you haven't read it.**

* * *

"Prim!" I scream as I run. "Prim!" I hear Peeta calling me, but I disregard him. Prim is in trouble. She needs me. Finnick is running too, but he's pushing past me. Another shout of pain in the trees above, only this time it's Gale's. My hands are shaking, scared to look up, but I do. It's a bird. A jabberjay.

"Annie! God they're torturing her! Katniss help! Do you see her?" I pull an arrow and aim for the trees as Finn disappears in search of the girl. Trying to steady my hand, I find the atrocity with Prim's voice. I let my arrow fly and pierce the thing right in the eye. It drops, but soon there's another to take its place. I try to cover my ears from their screams. Prim, Gale, Mom, Madge, Rory, Vick, Posy…

How dare they take their voices to torture us like this? Then I think what if it's real? What if they're locked up somewhere in the Capital being subjected to God knows what because of me. Because I loved them. I know this is all my fault. I didn't convince the districts. Snow's taking it out on me.

"Annie, where are you?" Finn cries out in desperation.

I hear his yell through my clamped fingers. Remembering I'm not the only one suffering, I call out to him, "Finn! Finn!" I find him confused and crying a few yards away. "It's not real. It's not," my throat hitches as I speak. "It's a trick. Just a sick trick to scare us, okay?"

His wild eyes, all a panic meet my own. The birds flock around us, and I am tempted to take them all out. I take my arrow out of the dead jabberjay and we run back the way we came. Suddenly, though, Finnick is lying on his back with a bloody nose. He ran straight into a glass wall. We're incased in some kind of invisible barrier. I see Peeta and Johanna on the other side, but they can't reach us. One hour. I realize. I'm going to be here for one whole hour in this hell. I put my hand up to the glass and Peeta places his up against mine on his side. I don't know what he's saying, but I stare at his lips as they move and I'm assaulted with images of people back home. What could have elicited these cries? Steady tears stream from my face and I finally look in Peeta's eyes. He's stopped talking, I notice but he hasn't left me. I swallow and ask Finn, "You don't think… Finn? They wouldn't right?" I look back at him. He's sitting with his head in his hands, pulling at his hair.

"Yes. They would. That's exactly what I think." He continues to yank at his tresses and then suddenly hits his head against the tree he's sitting against. "Annie…" I hear him say tortured before I lose it and empty my arrows into the black birds.

I cover my ears again while nightmares take hold of my waking mind. One hour of horror.

I know it's over when I feel Peeta's hands over my own. He's trying to release my grip, but can't pry them off. I am frozen. He picks me up and before I know it we're on the beach again.

I open my eyes and launch myself at him. "It's alright, Katniss. It's alright." He squeezes me once and I shake my head as I tear myself away.

"No. You didn't hear it. They got her. They got Prim. She's as good as dead."

"I heard her voice in the beginning, but it wasn't her. It was a jabberjay."

"She's probably dead already."

"That's not true. They can't touch her. They just messed with her voice and put it in those mutts. Prim is fine," Peeta says calmly, soothingly. I am hanging on his every word. I believe him, I realize.

"You think?" I ask.

"What do you think Beetee? Is it possible?" asks Finnick. He's just as desperate to hear the answer as I am.

"Oh yes. They have the technology to alter a recorded voice. Make it say practically anything. The kids back at home learn how to do it."

I feel a little better. Just a trick. I look over at Finnick who's trying to calm down as well. I know the fear I see in his eyes is reflected in my own, but there's no use in hiding it now. We may be pitted against each other shortly, but right now, we're both fragile. We're both just human and there's no use hiding that at this point. Since the day I volunteered, everyone's known my biggest weakness is my sister. I break his gaze and wonder once again, how am I supposed to kill these people? Johanna curses the Capital a few times. They'll have to edit that out, I think. Then she goes to collect my arrows, while Finnick walks to the water, I assume to clear his head.

"Who did they use against Finnick?" Peeta asks.

"Someone named Annie."

"I think that was the girl Mags volunteered for from his district. The Victor that lost it at the reaping. People say she's gone mad, since the games." I nod remembering her and recalling her face. He must love her a lot. A girl that's not all there is the one to break him like this? I guess Finnick isn't the person I thought he was.

Not much time later, we're all sitting around the camp site when a parachute falls. Its twenty-four square rolls from Beetee's district, District Three. We split them up evenly and save a few for later. As everyone tries to figure out what's in what zone in the clock themed arena, a loud voice comes over the arena along with the Capital seal. What the hell is going on?

"We have an announcement to make about a change in the games. It's come to our attention that many people in the Capital and in the districts think Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve has an unfair disadvantage in the Quarter Quell since she is pregnant. To even out her chances, we will allow a volunteer to join the games with the sole purpose of helping her win."

My heart practically stops in my chest. "No." Everyone is looking at me. Beetee, Johanna, Finnick, and… and Peeta. One hand comes up to my stuttering heart, and then in the sky is a face.

Gale.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want. It's always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor, Gale Hawthorne from District Twelve."

I immediately shoot up off the ground, but Peeta catches my arm and pulls me back down.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Stop it, Katniss!" he says as I thrash in his arms. I finally calm down enough to ask Peeta, "What do we do, Peeta? They have…" and then I remember the game. "They have my cousin," I say dejectedly.

Peeta rubs my back and sighs. "I know. This doesn't change anything though. We'll find him and you and he can go back to District Twelve. I know he'll protect you and the baby. That's all I want."

Closing my eyes, I'm reminded again how good Peeta is. "I don't deserve you." Feeling his eyes on me, I continue brokenly, "Why do you love me? I've done nothing but…" I swallow down the words that would only prove our deception. I want to say, I've done nothing but hurt you, but I can't. We'll probably die and I can't even give him a proper apology. "I'm sorry."

He smiles softly. "Make it up to me by living. That's what I want." I can't reply. It's not what I want or deserve, so I'm quiet until he speaks again. "Let's find that cousin of yours before the Careers do. Come on, Katniss."

I didn't get far from the make-shift camp. Heading back to the others, I hear them planning the next move.

Johanna steps up next to me. "We're trying to figure out where they would send your cousin. Finnick thinks he might be near us, since he's supposed to protect you and all. Volts and I think they'll just throw him into the Cornucopia, make him an easy target."

"That last one sounds about right."

Peeta says to Finnick, "We should split up then. One group goes to the Cornucopia and the other checks the surrounding area. We all meet up back on the beach."

We agree and decide who goes with whom. "I refuse to leave Peeta. Not after what happened with the force field. I think Finnick knows that if it was Annie out there, I'd do anything I could to keep her safe for him. Will you do the same for me, Finnick?"

His eyes flash a moment, and then he says with assurance, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"Thank you."

Beetee, Peeta, and I go into the jungle. We don't go near the jabberjays. I'm not afraid of the Careers right now. I only have one thought in mind. Find Gale.

"Gale!" I call. "Gale where are you?" Then I hear a humming sound. Peeta grabs hold of my shirt and pulls me back to hide behind a tree. We stay low and soon see what's making the sound. There's a hovercraft in the air. Immediately, I know that on that vessel is Gale. Just when I think they're going to lower a crane with Gale in its clutches, the craft moves further into the middle of the arena.

"Johanna was right, it appears," says Beetee.

Peeta looks at him nervously and asks, "You think they're going to the island?" I don't know what Beetee says, but I know Peeta is watching me closely. My eyes find his and see there's a distinct fear on his face. I can't recall him ever looking at me that way except for maybe when I pulled out the nightlock.

We run towards the beach, cutting through vines as we go and make it to the shore. There is just enough time for me to see Gale get pushed out of the craft and fall into the water. I have a sudden flashback of the fear in Peeta's eyes when he saw the water surrounding him on the metal disc. "Oh no. Gale!" I scream. "Peeta, he can't swim!"

"Finnick will get him," Peeta says. "He hasn't let us down yet." I search the island for Finn and Johanna. They were picking up some more weapons and supplies from the Cornucopia when the hover craft flew in. Just then Finnick dives into the water towards where Gale fell. Johanna is left to watch from the island. She gets into a defensive stance and circles once slowly until Finnick reappears with Gale on his back.

That's when one of the Careers make their move. But it's not an attack on Finnick and Johanna. Peeta yells for me to run as he pushes me away from him. I'm flung a few yards away towards the water as he fights Chaff off. He must have snuck up on us when we were distracted. I scramble to get up off the ground and arm my bow.

Chaff is ready to send a strike at Peeta when I shoot the older victor in the knee. He tries to ignore the pain for a moment but Johanna and Finnick with Gale on his back are here now. Rushing into the fray, Johanna slashes Chaff and pushes him off Peeta. I have another arrow ready in case any other victors show, but no one does.

"Come on," says Johanna. "We need to find somewhere safe." She looks around as if she knows there's another person out there hiding amongst the trees, but then decides she's just being paranoid. After spinning around, she starts to lead the way down the sandy shore. I run up to Finn who's got Gale.

"How is he? Is he breathing?" I ask.

"I think so, but you should make sure. I think he's unconscious. Didn't really have the chance to check him though," he smiles, but I know it's forced.

I reach up to feel for Gale's pulse. With another hand I try to sense if he's breathing. I can only just make out that he is breathing. I sigh in relief. We keep on running along the edge where the shore and jungle meet. I glance back to see how Peeta's doing. He's holding onto his arm with a grimace but manages to smile at me. I must get them somewhere safe. For Gale and Peeta's safety, I look straight ahead and I continue to run.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own it! Enjoy.**

* * *

With Gale here, I know each glance or touch I give Gale will hurt Peeta in some small way. Even though we aren't really together, it still feels wrong, especially in here where we have to pretend. It will be the same with Peeta as it was with Gale last time. Every kiss I gave to Peeta back in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, I can't imagine what is was like for Gale to see that. Only difference is this time I have to see the effects first hand. At least there won't be kissing this time, if I can help it, not between Gale and me anyway. I'm not sure how I feel about that, which only saddens and confuses me even more.

My resolve to save Peeta's life strengthens. He deserves to find a girl who can appreciate his kind heart instead of someone who keeps on breaking it in the cruelest way possible. Me and my indecision, that is. This is the only way I can repay my debt to him. He's saved my life too many times. Between the two of us, he's the one that deserves to live. Not me. I try not to think of how Gale being here changes things. It doesn't. But there's a part of me that's screaming inside at the thought of Gale dying because of me. How can I protect them all? Prim and Mom. Vick, Rory, and Posy. Gale and Peeta. I can't. And whoever is left, will have nothing. When I'm dead, they'll be no money for food for them to eat, and no Gale to hunt for them. No Peeta to watch over them. What do I do?

I noticed we stopped running seconds before I run straight into Johanna. "Watch it, will you?"

Breathing heavily from emotion and exertion, I answer her, "Sorry."

Gray eyes try to focus, but fall shut soon upon opening. Gale is fighting to become lucent. I see Finn stand still for a moment unsure of what Gale's going to do next. Fight? Flee? Fall? Finn whispers to me, "Katniss. I think he's waking up."

"Katniss?" I hear Gale say groggily. "You there, Catnip?" he says. I can hear the hope in his voice. I smile. Gale.

I motion for Finn to put him down. Finnick leans over and places him on the sand. I realize I have no idea what slice of the clock we're in. I can only hope the others have been keeping track.

"Gale, are you okay? What happened? Why are you here?" I ask with a frantic edge, a bit annoyed with him actually.

His eyes open and he rubs the back of his head. "Ow." He smiles at me and I want to jump into his arms, but this is the games. I keep a hold on my emotions. Cousin. He's your cousin now. Act like it.

Swallowing, I take his hand in mine. He brings it up to my face and I close my eyes for a second too long. I'm vaguely aware of Peeta offering to draw another clock for everyone. Gale watches them leave but I never take my eyes off of him. I've missed him so much. I thought I'd never see him again. I let go of him on the train. I said goodbye to everyone from my life, but now here he is. There's a sick sense of happiness I feel, being near him again, but it's mostly overwhelmed by dread and doom. I know that he's not safe here. At least, before it was only me that would die. Now I know I can't save them both.

"Figure it out did you, Catnip?" He reads my face just like a book. I shake my head with a weary watery grimace barely holding the tears in. He knows I'm lying. He grins squeezing my hand. I know he's happy to see me, but just as scared as I am.

"Why are you here?" I whisper shakily.

"I think the pretense was to protect you and the little one," he points our clasped hands to my stomach. "But come on, Catnip. We both know why I'm here."

Of course I know. It's another kind of psychological torture. Snow is forcing me to prove to him that I really am in love with Peeta, by giving up Gale and myself. In essence, I'd be killing Gale to protect Peeta and in turn keep the people from revolting. I hate him for doing this. What do I care anymore if the districts begin an uprising?

"I'm here to protect you Katniss," he winks at me even though I can tell he's in pain. I see he's got bruises on his body that I didn't notice before.

"What's this? What did they do to you?"

"Reminders. That I have to protect you." Gale doesn't need reminders to protect me, I think. Then I get it. They're reminders for him to act right, or I will be in even more danger. Cousins, or else. One winner, or else. Or else what? I can only guess it has something to do with hurting Prim and the rest of District Twelve. Apparently Snow is threatening Gale too, like he is me.

"How is Prim? She's not going to be dropped in here too, is she?"

"She's safe at home, along with everyone else. At least, they were, before I 'volunteered' to protect you."

This must be true; otherwise I'd have no reason to keep pretending. Snow knows that. As long as Prim is okay, I think I can pretend a while longer.

I can't help but feel a little sick to my stomach though. With Gale gone from District Twelve, it'd be like shooting fish in a barrel, as my father would say.

I try to look at his wounds, but they're mostly superficial. Peeta is in worse shape them Gale at this point. I look over my shoulder, remembering Peeta. He's with the others still. After studying them for a moment, I realize he's safe and turn back towards Gale.

His gray Seam eyes stare at me. I let go of his hand and sit down next to him as he pulls his self to sit upright. We both look out at the others. I'm counting up my arrows and trying to think of what weapons I can get for Gale, when he interrupts my thoughts.

"We should have left that day."

"Stop," I say worried that the audience is hanging on our every word, trying to figure out the dynamic between the girl on fire and her handsome cousin.

"I should have at least volunteered for Peeta. But I knew someone had to get food for Prim and your mom. My mom, my brothers... my sister. Still, I should have. Then things would have been different."

"Not by much," I say softly.

He squints his eyes at me. "What's that mean?" I can't say with everyone watching that I would have done the same thing with the nightlock if it was him in the games with me last time, but I know I would have. I can't say it would have ended the same with the two of us winning, but I sure hope so. It wouldn't have felt like such a lie either if it was he and I saying we were in love. We'd still be in the Quarter Quell fighting for our lives though, and I'd still be intent on losing to save someone other than myself. The only difference is, today it's Peeta I'm trying to die for.

"I screwed up Gale. I keep on screwing up. I know you wanted me to win, but…"

"No! Now you stop it, Katniss!" Gale says forcefully. "Look! Right now, I don't care if I live or if I die out here, but you have to. Because of Prim, and as much as I want to hate the guy, Peeta loves you too. And he wants you to live. Stop being so selfish."

I try to keep myself from crying. I'm not sure why I'm so upset though. Did he say too? Peeta loves me too? And then I remember. _I love you. _Gale said that. I remember because I told him the worst thing imaginable in response. _I know._

"Think for once of the baby, and stop worrying about Peeta. He's made his decision time and time again. You'd see that if you were paying attention."

Annoyed now, I ask, "How is that selfish? I want to die so he can live."

"It just is! It's selfish, because he doesn't want that. If I was the one here, instead of him, and you were trying to keep me alive only to die later on, it'd be unbearable for me, Catnip. There'd be no life after it."

Breathing in deep, I take his hand in mine again and pull him up struggling to act unaffected. "Exactly. Unbearable, Gale." I let out a long sigh and then smile at him and his familiar gray eyes. "I really hate that you're here, but I'm glad to see you again. Didn't think I get that." He laughs and leans into my side for a hug as we walk. I feel him pat my head and run a hand down my braid.

"Good to see you too, Catnip. How 'bout you introduce me to your friends now?"

"Allies, not friends. I don't have any friends, remember? Except you, I guess, but considering your family, I don't think that counts." He laughs and pokes me in the ribs as I push him away. "I think you'll really like Beetee, though. He's smart, an inventor actually. Finn's the tall one that saved you."

"Yeah, I've seen him before. Some of the old Hunger Games clips, I think."

I nod as we continue walking towards the rest of the group. Remembering that cousins probably don't hold hands, I distance myself an arm's length away from him, but Gale doesn't seem to notice. I have to remind myself of these little things now. It's weird because even though I never felt the need for personal contact in the forest. Here, in the games, I need to know he's safe. He and Peeta.

"Johanna's… Well, I haven't quite figured her out yet. But we've decided to be allies for now. Let's hope it lasts. I'd hate to have to kill her."

Gale looks at me from the side of his eyes. I see him straighten up and harden his gaze at the others. He's preparing himself for the inevitable. Like it or not, allies or not, only one person can win, and it's important to remember that. It's the only way to survive out here.

* * *

**Review if you feel so inclined. It does motivate me to write more. Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Author's Note:** I am sorry for not writing and posting anything. I have nothing but excuses, forgive me. Hopefully this makes up a little. I am going to try to pick up my stories again though. It's only fair to you. Once again, thanks for reading and review so I know if you're enjoying the story so far.

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Gale and I walk up to the others. "I'm going to go see how Peeta is, okay? And maybe try to get you a weapon." Gale nods and stops a few feet away from the group who are all sitting around a drawn map. I walk straight to Peeta who tries to stand up the moment I get there. I help lift him and grab his other hand as he straightens up. "Honey," I say trying to play up our act for the viewers. I smile at him and he smiles back and kisses my cheek lightly.

"Yes, Katniss?" He rubs my hands with his and I glance to see the others before talking. When I see that they are all still fully absorbed in the newest development and staring at either me or Gale expectantly, I continue.

"Gale is ready to meet everyone." I look over at Gale who is standing right where I left him, slightly out of the circle of our allies. He doesn't look one bit scared. In fact he's down right menacing looking with that scowl on his face and his eyes narrowed, ready to fight at a second's notice.

I wave him over and Johanna is the first to say something. "Hey there, tall dark and handsome," she says with her eyes lowered. To Gale's credit, he doesn't take the bait.

Gale gives her a once over and scoffs as he crosses his arms. "Johanna, right?" he asks with a pointed glare.

"Yeah, that's right." She says as she closes in on him. She's a mixture of deadly and something else entirely that pisses me off. I feel Peeta's arm wrap around me and I try to relax into him. It's becoming harder to act for the cameras though. "You're the cousin. Are you a fan?" She laughs, and then looks at me. "I wonder…" she bites her lip in thought. When she looks back at Gale, it's more calculating this time. "Katniss is your best friend, right? That's why you volunteered to join the party. Poor thing. The baby, I mean."

Gale stays quiet and I catch his eyes as they dart to me and Peeta before they're back on Johanna. She walks around him like he's her pray and I can't stand to stay in Peeta's embrace any longer. I doubt that Gale would really believe that lie, but I know either way he won't want to be reminded of it.

"Gale, this is Finnick, and that's Beetee," I say. "You've met Johanna." I look to Johanna, and see she is still watching Gale. I don't trust her, but she did help Gale, so there's a twisted sense of gratitude that creeps up on me. "By the way, Johanna, thanks for helping Finnick with him." I could see her shrug. "No really. Thanks."

"Maybe I did it for Handsome here," she says looking at me with a smug grin. Then she turns to Gale, "Welcome to the group. Oh, and if Katniss dies," she yawns and her eyes pass to mine. "Maybe you and I can pull a repeat of last year." She winks at Gale and I'm annoyed by the lack of disgust he shows her.

Gale looks at me as Johanna walks over to Peeta and I see Gale shake his head slightly.

"She's not usually so crazy. Try to ignore her if she gets on your nerves," Finnick says picking up his trident. "That's what I do. Hey, I'm Finnick."

Gale nods and greets him, "Hey. Gale."

"So? I get to meet Katniss' cousin."

"Before we're all killed. Lucky you," Gale says annoyed.

Finn laughs. "Ah. I guess that's one thing that runs in the family. Katniss, I hope your sister is more optimistic."

At the mention of my sister, Prim, I can't help but glare darkly at Finnick. But I lack the will to back it up. Sighing, I ask him, "Do you have any spare knives? Gale needs a weapon."

"Hmm. How's this one?" Finnick takes out a hunting knife. It's fairly compact but it could do a lot of damage in the right hands, like Gale's. Finnick hands it to Gale and he inspects it. Its way nicer than any knife he's had his hands on.

"It's a good knife," Gale says. I can see that he sees the irony. He used to talk about saving up to buy a good knife, now he's got one, but only because he's in the arena… with me. "Thanks man."

"Don't mean to interrupt," Beetee says. "But I think we have a plan." We all follow him to the circle. Johanna is already there with Peeta. She's crouched down next to where he's sitting, leaning on him. My eyes narrow. She smirks at me teasingly.

I ignore her as best I can and the rest of us sit down. Peeta starts the conversation.

"While you were talking, we were trying to come up with a strategy. Beetee has an idea."

"Yes, thank you Peeta. Well, first off, we are here right now." He pointed to a spot on the sand drawn map. "We need to leave soon. Say, within the next twenty minutes and go two wedges that way. That will bring us to where we need to be for the plan to work and for us to be… well as safe as we can," Beetee explained.

"Then we can use the net Finn made and go fishing, because tomorrow, we're frying the water," Johanna stated.

"Oh! The tree!" I blurted out excited. Of course.

"Right. We'll take some of the wire Beetee has and zap." Johanna again. "Food supply'll be gone, but it should be worth it."

"We're from Twelve, we can handle being hungry," Gale says.

"Yeah, but the Careers can't. Especially ones that are Victors now. They haven't been hungry for years," Finnick says.

Gale's eyes slide over to him. "How are you any different from them?" he asks.

Finnick is tying up a few loose knots on the net he was working on. "As far as you know, I'm not." Then Finnick winks at me with a smile. I look at Peeta who is too busy drawing in the sand to notice. Rolling my eyes, I get up as Beetee collects the spire from the tree it was draining.

Gale lifts himself to stand protectively at my side. He distrusts everyone even more than I do. I smile at him, but he just shifts his eyes around. He's in hunter mode. Too bad we're the prey this time.

We all walk the short stretch of sand to the section of the arena that we will be camping. Johanna and Finnick go off to check the woods. I still don't completely understand the dynamic to their friendship. He's so flirtatious and she's so brash. I just can't wrap my head around it, but apparently they're good friends. Which is lucky for me. They saved Peeta and Gale. I owe them, but how can you pay someone back in the games? You can't. Not without losing your own life. I rake a hand through my hair as we finally get to a decent spot to make camp.

For a few hours we all sit there and once the net has a good catch we eat a few of the delicacies. It's delicious. We're all talking and even joking at one point, which is very different from my last Hunger Game experience. I wonder if this is how the Careers usually feel. Soon I realize it's dark and night has fallen. Gale is talking with Finnick about fishing in District Four, when Peeta asks me to talk.

"Let's go over there real quick. Not too far, I just want to talk," Peeta says.

I let him take my hand and then he pulls me up and away from the group. We sit down a few feet from them in the sand and Peeta starts, "I wanted to give something to you. It's not a big deal, but," he shrugs and pulls a locket over his head. He hands it to me. I can't believe he was wearing this the whole time. I look at it and see that there is a mockingjay on the front. "Open it."

I do and my heart skips a beat. There's a picture of my mom and Prim on one side, and on the other is Gale, and he's smiling. I smile. Then, looking at Peeta, my eyes flick over to where Gale is sitting next to Finnick. His eyes easily find mine for a moment and I remember that I shouldn't look at him like that here. I look down to my hands and at the locket. "Peeta…"

"I just wanted you to remember that there are people who need you to go home, Katniss."

"Why?" I say thickly not understanding. Why does he have to care so much and make this so hard? Why did he have to be in those first games? Why did he have to become someone I needed?

"I know you. I know you're trying to save me, but I don't want that. My family already knows I'm as good as dead, Katniss. But you can make it. You have to, okay? That's what I want." Peeta takes my hand in his and places on it a light kiss. "For me… and for the baby."

My heart is breaking and I close my eyes to keep them from watering without my permission. Not slowly, but quickly and swiftly my heart is breaking. I'm surprised Peeta doesn't hear a loud crack as it happens.

I think, in another life, I could be what he wanted. Peeta deserved more than this. He was too good, and now he was asking me to let him die. How could I do that? I couldn't. I refused to do that.

"I'm serious, Katniss. I know you'll do what's right, especially now that Gale's here. You and the baby and Gale have to go home. On a lighter note, look what I found?" Peeta says breaking me from my depression. "It's something Effie might find informative."

I look at him and see he's holding a pearl. A laugh falls from my lips. "It's us."

He laughs too. "Yeah." Peeta's smile lights up his face and I know my reflects his. "Here." He bites his lip as he thinks. "You can make a necklace out of it when you get home."

"Stop talking like that, please," I look down annoyed that he keeps trying to get me to change my mind.

Peeta sighs and agrees, "Okay, Katniss."

Then his eyes glance around quickly and when he looks back at me, he's smiling largely like the Cheshire cat. I arch an eyebrow at him. What is he up to? "What?"

"Can I say something to our baby?" Peeta asks still smiling. My mouth drops as the color drains from my face. He knows the whole pregnancy thing is an act. He's the one who came up with it. Oh, now he's just milking this situation for all its worth. I realize there is no real way I can say no without giving away that everything about me being pregnant is a lie. What wife would deny their soon to be sacrificed husband the chance to speak to their unborn child? Not a good one worth dying for, that's for sure.

"Fine," I say looking away. Peeta just smiles though. I turn myself so that I can stare out into the darkness and Peeta leans forward and lays himself across my legs with one arm going around my back, leaning on the sand.

"Hey there little one," he says and sneaks a look at me smiling, like he's about to laugh. Maybe because he's talking to my stomach and the only thing in there is seafood? My lips lift on one side, but I try not to laugh at the ridiculous situation we've created.

"You are going to be the most beautiful, talented, and loved kid in the whole country. Everyone in Panem is waiting to see you, so you have to make it out of here. I just wish I could meet you. But that's probably not going to happen. You're already something special. The child of two victors? I hope you look just like your mother. Maybe you could have my eyes, though? None of my paintings will stand up to you. You'll be my best achievement, and a lot less depressing." He choked out a fake laugh. Then quietly I heard him say, "That's all I've ever wanted."

Just when I thought my heart couldn't break any more, Peeta proves me wrong. I always knew he wanted to be with me, and now he tells me the extent of it. He wanted this for real. He wanted the baby and he wanted me to be the mother. I catch something that looks suspiciously like a tear fall onto my thigh, before he presses his face to my abdomen.

I feel his arms grasp me tighter in a hug. "Be good for your Mom. She's strong, but she's gonna need someone to look out for her when I'm not there." Peeta kisses my belly through my shirt and then I can't take it anymore. My hands rest on his face and I lift him up. As I stare into his blue eyes, his hands rise to my cheeks swiping at them and slipping in the fallen tears streaking down my face.

"Peeta," I shake my head, voice wavering. "Don't."

He isn't laughing anymore. I've never seen him more serious than he is right now. Suddenly, Peeta leans forward and his lips catch mine. My hands move of their own accord to his hair and his fall to my neck. He leans close to me and tilts my head as he deepens the kiss. Peeta draws circles with his fingers onto the skin of my neck. My breath and his intermingle and the rhythm of our beating hearts steadily grows faster, wilder. I want more of this, but I can't have more. I can't have anything more than this. We don't have any more time to explore what could have been. This is all we have, so I let myself get my fill of his kisses. I can't stop myself from enjoying it, and it's Peeta who ends up breaking away from me.

I miss him immediately, but with a few feet between us as a buffer, I can think properly. The first thought that pops into my head is, _I hope Gale didn't see that._

I look over at our allies and see that Gale is looking down into the fire, but Johanna and Finnick are watching us. Johanna is sitting with a smirk on her face and Finnick has his lips pressed together but his eyes keep falling on Gale. I know by their expressions that the odds were not in my favor. Gale saw everything. And I have no excuse, this time.

**A little angsty, huh? I can't help myself. Review and you get a cookie, or squirrel, depending on your preference. :)**


End file.
